dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Elise Ness
"'''Elise "Boom-Boom" Ness is a lawperson who walks the ragged edge between justice and vigilantism. Reasoning that the crime of "Breaking and Entering" should be a two-way street, she earned her nickname due to her fondness for storming criminal hideouts with heavy duty weaponry."' Overview Elise is a slow, but strong, high-defense defender. She is an operator but has low wit, leaving it as more of a bonus than a dedicated role. Though unable to wear any armor, she has two equipment slots which helps give her more utility. She benefits most in rooms with power, where she gains defense and HP regeneration. Compared to other dedicated tanks, Elise finds her niche via the Shrapnellizer ability, helping her clear massive groups of enemies through science refills. Stats ''The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: SMG Device Device Hero ID: H0015 Strategy Elise is definitely a tank but she is not the toughest one - her main strength lies in her utility and AoE damage capability. Where other sturdier tanks may be able to take more damage than Elise, there are frequent situations where the best defense is a good offense. Thanks to Shrapnellizer, she is among the best AoE damage dealers and can effortlessly clear rooms of mobs. Quickly and repeatedly activating Shrapnelizer and refilling the cooldown will theoretically kill any wave regardless of size, though this will put a large drain on your science supply. Elise also has the highest defense in the game at level 15. Since most of her sustain comes from defense, and there are more reliable ways to boost defense than HP (such as Dust Field Generators), this can boost her survivability much higher than her HP would suggest. If needed, she can also use her two accessory slots to focus on more specialized roles such as operating. However, Elise may still struggle to survive damage that Gork or Misha would more casually handle, as her HP is very average. Her inability to equip armor is particularly detrimental, as armor is the most efficient way to increase a hero's HP and defense. Dust Cells and Engage Turtle Mode both help, but are not a true replacement for armor. Though her defense is very high, her HP is quite average - Steles that remove defense will be a nightmare for Elise. She is also a huge science hog, as frequent refills are needed to use her AoE to its fullest. And as like most tanks, she is slow - but still faster than Gork. Story Events Elise is involved in the following events: *Downfall Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Hey, if the bad guys can break and enter, why can't the good guys?"'' *''"All those whose butts need kicking please line up, facing away from me."'' *''"There's nothing more fun than disorganizing crime. Preferably with explosives."'' When opening a door: * "Kicking doors and kicking ass. Is this heaven or what?" When repairing a module: * "Time for the duct tape and super glue!" When low on health: * “You trying to make friends with that little love tap?" When carrying the crystal: * "This is great. All the butts that need kicking come right for you!" * “Lock and load, girls! Crystal coming through!” Notes Her name is a reference to Eliot Ness, a legendary prohibition agent, who organized and led the crime fighting team nicknamed 'The Untouchables.' Category:Hero Category:Guard